1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a medical pad, and more particularly, pertains to an incontinent care medical pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those concerned with medical pads have long recognized the need for an incontinent care medical pad. The present invention fulfills this need.
The prior art medical pads have failed to provide an incontinent pad for protection not only to the patient but to the physical surroundings of the patient. The prior art pads were not comfortable to the patient, were not absorbent and soft to the patient, and could not be easily machined washed and dried by laundries, such as institutional laundries. Also, the prior art medical pads were not reusable through washings and failed to provide proper sanitary protection to the patient as well as the physical surroundings of the patient.
The present invention provides an incontinent care medical pad that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art medical pads.